After
by Syoki
Summary: ****Chapter 2 up**** What would happen if Sakura was put into a coma due to the Watery Card? What would happen to the world? What would happen to Syaoran? S+S (duh) E+T
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well this is my first CCS fic! It's a little angst for my taste, but I just had to write it! This is based on my chain of thinking of what would happen if Sakura went into a coma due to the Watery card. What would happen to the world if the Cards Mistress is unconcious?! What would happen to Syaoran?  
  
After: Chapter One  
  
Pain. Confusion. Solitude. I am alone. That's what my name means. Small wolf. A loner in this world. And it's funny , how this small wolf was befriended by a cherry blossom, and how his whole world crashed when this cherry blossom withers away.  
  
No, Sakura isn't dead. She's just asleep. But even with her body in perfect physical condition, she is only a shell of what she used to be. Sakura, she seems dead with her eyes closed, shining emeralds shut off from the world. Dead with her lips pursed, in an impassive expression. She no longer smiles. And it's just really funny how this small wolf breaks down and cries, when the cherry blossom closes up from the world.  
  
It happened three years ago, when the Watery card showed up in the aquarium. Of course, Sakura, the Cards Mistress was its target. I felt the card when it attacked. I was there when everything happened. So was Touya. He might hate my guts, but he's not that bad at all, he really loves Sakura.   
  
What happened was that Sakura was pulled down by the Watery, slowly drowning while trying to get to the surface for air. Touya managed to free Sakura's leg from the confines of the Watery, the first time at least. The second time, Touya didn't have the same luck. He had said that Sakura was still gasping for air when the Watery pulled at her right leg, which was still in the water. She was slowly dragged into the water, and on her way to her watery grave, she met the edge of the swimming pool. The sharp edge connected with her neck, then the back of her neck. This time, it was me who saved her, making sure that her body was out of Watery's reach. We got her to the hospital. She was lucky that she didn't take much water into her system. But she was and still is suffering from the trauma of the head and neck injury. She's still in her coma. And only when I found that she was in a coma did I realize that I loved her. I regret waiting so long. I'm sorry Sakura. 


	2. Chapter Two

It's been a week since the WTC plane crashes. And I just wanna say donate to the Red Cross. thank you.  
Oh yeah, and no, I'm not a doctor. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Dawn. It's 5:21 AM. A young boy wakes up from his blank slumber and pulls on a green shirt and a pair of sweats. Everything is black except for the thin thread of light omitting from the window. Outside, the sun peeks over the short apartment buildings of Tomoeda District, basking everything in its golden warmth. He watches the sun rise. A tall silhouette before the yellow background of the sun.   
~*~*~  
"5 minutes 'til class, good, I can still make it." The boy rushes down the hall to class 7-2. He enters into the noisy classroom oblivious to the silence afterwards as he trudges his way to his desk. He rests his head on the white desk still oblivious to the sudden eerie quiet of the room.   
"Psst, Syaoran." No answer. "Syaoran?" Still no answer, the boy's head is deathly still on the desk. "Syaoran, it's Tomoyo. Can you hear me?" She pokes him. Still no movement or reaction from the boy. She pokes him again. "What the hell do you want?!" At last, Sleeping Beauty has awakened. The boy is now staring at the crouched girl named Tomoyo. Actually, staring is not a good word to describe what the boy was doing.. Glaring was more like it. "Well?" The boy asks impatiently. Tomoyo points at the boy's chest. He looks down. And realizes he's shirtless. "Ah great." The boy walks out of the classroom getting catcalls from the girls in the class.   
~*~*~  
Syaoran usually isn't this forgetful. In fact, he remembers everything from his mother's telephone number to the formula for the hard math problem on Tuesday's homework. He was just more absentminded recently because of the lack of sleep he was getting. No, Syaoran wasn't an insomnia sufferer. But he's been having these reoccurring dreams, dreams of an event he DID try to forget.   
Dreams of Sakura. Her smile, her face, and her promising him, she'll be back. And at a moment of greatest happiness for Syaoran, a moment when he is about to kiss her, about to express to her how he feels, the dream ends. Plunging Syaoran into the cold bitter reality, that it was all a dream, and that Sakura was still in a coma and could quite possibly stay there forever. Countless times, he had told himself that it was just a dream, and that he would have to live without Sakura. Countless times he told himself, he didn't need her, and that the Clow Cards were all that mattered. Again building a wall around his heart. He would keep reminding himself this, until he drifted off to sleep. Only to once again, wake up at dawn to train. He's worked himself harder now that he is the sole CardCaptor, and now that Meilin left. For you see, Meilin has always been Syaoran's sparring partner. The two use to wake up early to train and fight. Although Meilin did not have any magical abilities, she was his equal in martial arts.   
~*~*~  
Lunch  
Syaoran sat under the cherry tree in the school yard. It was his favorite spot in the whole playground, a place where he can be at peace, for the pink aura that surrounded the cherry blossoms were a common reminder to him that Sakura was not dead, and that she still lived. Even when unconscious, her magic still graced the beautiful flower she was christened after.   
He scanned his surroundings and found that everybody was with their own group of friends. The popular kids sitting on the steps near the doors. The jocks and cheerleaders over at the benches. 'Cheerleaders.. Sakura was a cheerleader, but she was so different. Unlike the other cheerleaders, she was not an egotistical snob. She never really hung out with the snobby cheerleaders, but she never hated them. She was always kind and gentle to everybody..' He was roused from his daydream by giggles from the cheerleaders, who just happened to be passing him.   
"Hey Syao-chan, heard about your little stunt in class today. You must have been really hot, without your shirt on, too bad I wasn't there to witness it." Sumi, the leader of the group said, all the while batting her lashes at him. This disgusted Syaoran to no end, especially the nickname. He was not exactly on chummy terms with Sumi, who also happened to be known to like men for their popularity and status in school, and everyone knew that Syaoran was the most popular guy in school, with girls anyways. Luckily before Sumi could go on, Takashi Yamazaki showed up. "Li-kun, can you help me with my math homework? I'm having trouble with my quadratics." Takashi laughed. And Sumi and her friends just left. She always thought Takashi was weird and never socialized with him. As soon as she was out of hearing distance Syaoran spoke up. "You are probably the best liar I know, and for once, I'm glad you can lie as well as you can. Math homework, yeah right."   
"Well what else do I say to get rid of her? I'm sorry but Li-kun finds you extremely annoying and bitchy? At least Chiharu stopped my habit of telling false stories. Anyways, I'm going to meet Chiharu in a bit, so I'll see ya in class. Ja!" and Syaoran watched Takashi Yamazaki walk away.   
Takashi Yamazaki- probably the only real "guy" friend that Syaoran had. Women surrounded him all his life. His mother, his four sisters. He never really had any male companionship. Although Takashi is close to Syaoran, they are not quite "friends". They don't hang out with each other all the time; in fact, Takashi probably spends more time with his girlfriend, Chiharu, than with Syaoran. And Takashi doesn't know all of Syaoran's secrets. He doesn't know about magic or the Clow Cards. He doesn't know that Syaoran is suppose to marry Meilin Li as soon as he completes his mission at hand; to become the leader of the Li Clan, the most prominent and powerful family in China. Although they do not speak much, Syaoran and Takashi have a sort of mutual understanding. They understand each other, and whenever Syaoran needs help with something, he can always ask Takashi for help. No questions, Takashi would just help out. The same with Tomoyo as well. Although she never was the same cheerful self since 'the accident'. He fingered the obsidian amulet hanging around his neck. His sealing sword. Keroberos was forced to assign the duty of Cardcaptor the night after 'the accident'.   
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
It was raining. The sun was smothered and blocked by dark clouds, plunging the town below it into darkness. Lightning, Syaoran's element crackled across the sky. A display of the emotions raging in him at the moment. He felt pain, and especially anger, at not being able to save her. So here he was, Syaoran, sitting in the same tree he always sits in. And he knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do to sit in a tree during a thunderstorm, but he didn't care. He was not only pondering on what might happen to Sakura, but the world also. Sakura was the sole Cardcaptor. Only she possessed the sealing wand enabling her to seal the Clow Cards. Although Syaoran has more experience in magic, he does not have the power to seal cards. So that meant even if he weakened the cards, they would always stay in their spiritual form, never tamed, which can be a really bad thing considering the damage they can cause. He found himself walking aimlessly across through the streets of Tomoeda and automatically going back to his house. 'Might as well get some sleep.' After awhile he finally fell asleep.   
~~~~~Dream  
He felt himself falling. Falling. From where? He called upon the element wind, and that stopped his fall. Dressed in his battle costume equipped with his sword he landed on Tokyo Tower. The bright lights smiled at him, as they twinkled and blurred before his vision. Turning around swiftly, he faced a Keroberos with a very grim expression on his face. The beady little eyes of the stuffed animal seemed bigger than usual, and there were lines under them. After a moment of staring, Keroberos broke the silence. "So kid. We have to settle this."  
"I understand."  
"Are you ready? To accept your responsibility."  
"I guess."  
"So how are you feeling? A card captor's state of mind is most vital."  
"That's none of your business, STUFFED ANIMAL. Will you just get on with it?"  
"Listen gaki! I'm just as depressed 'bout this as you are k? So don't give me that!"  
Syaoran glared at Kero. And for the first time, he finally realized how idiotic it must be, to be arguing with him. "Fine. I'm-" he couldn't say it. He couldn't say sorry. It just couldn't come out of his mouth.   
"S'ok kid. I get it." With a rather grand flourish of a paw, the Clow Book materialized between the two. "Place your sword on the book." Syaoran placed his sword gingerly on the still floating book. "Book of Clow. Here stands the one who wishes to enter the contract with thee. A boy. Named Syaoran. He stands before you. Release!" The sword within Syaoran's grasp immediately began to transform. The hilt grew broader and on the side of the hilt etched in the metal is the symbol of the symbol of the Clow. Suddenly the sword transformed once again, this time into a round ball of black glass threaded by a piece of string. His amulet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
yeh yeh, i know Tomoyo and Eriol didn't come in yet.. that's later on..our favorite evil couple's schemes won't be left out! i promise! Like? Please R+R. 


End file.
